


sing me a song

by inochiijo



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, amelia is mentioned but doesn't show up, implied inamesame, takosame needs more attention me thinks, this is a headcanon i thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochiijo/pseuds/inochiijo
Summary: Seeing Ina in pain is something Gura can never get used to but even then, Ina is still reserved and afraid to open up. But that's ok - Gura will never give up on Ina.or, the Ancient Ones are incredibly loud today so Gura does something about it.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis, Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	sing me a song

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this headcanon a while ago but never got the chance to wright it since you know, procrastination is one hell of an opponent we must all battle. Also, aside from InAme I feel like Takosame is extremely underrate - maybe even more than InAme, so why not wright for it! Also, this headcanon kind of came from that one livestream where Gura sang fly me to the moon, so yeah.
> 
> Anyways, I'm happy with how this turned so I hope you enjoy it too! (Also pardon me if there are any mistakes)

Gura's never been one to hide her feelings or her wants deep down. She doesn't like the idea of stuffing all of her emotions - be it positive or negative - into a bottle and tossing it aside, waiting for it to explode soon after. It's troublesome and really, she thinks it's the reason many relationships just don't work out.

Lack of communication, basically.

And even before she started dating the two other girls, Gura had made it clear she likes to slam her emotions and thoughts like a hammer. Thankfully, Ame was able to withstand her sometimes blunt way of saying things - though maybe Ame is more like that as well.

In fact, she and Ame are quite alike in some way. They both aren't afraid to show what they feel, being the more straightforward type in relationships come in handy. It often gets rid of unnecessary misunderstandings - which is why their relationship is strong. They like to talk about what they want, what they feel and everything more - they just don't like hiding things.

However, that changed when they met Ina. Especially, when they started _dating_ Ina.

They both loved her, they would go from the moon and back for her, no matter the case. And they both know Ina would do just as much for them.

The _only_ thing was that Ina is the complete _opposite_. She's quiet, reserved, and she's not much of a straightforward talker. Ina likes to stay on the sidelines, preferring to talk only when being spoken to or if she has to really contribute something (which rarely happens).

Gura has to admit, that had led them to hit a bunch of bumps on the road - but she can't necessarily say that their relationship was perfect. Because it wasn't. She and Ame were never always on the same page, they had arguments and such, had nights where they ignored each other but this was different.

Gura had to stop assuming that everyone is as straightforward as her.

Ame had to understand that not everyone was as blunt and outspoken as she was either.

They had to understand that Ina was different from them and that's _ok_. Because they love her, they love her so much that they're willing to nurture their patience for Ina. But they would never say this to Ina, ever. Knowing Ina, she would apologize - even when it wasn't her fault - and just shut herself out again.

However, as much as they loved Ina, the beginning of their relationship proved to be challenging. It's fine - Gura and Ame told themselves, they're up for a challenge, always. But this, this was something.

Ina was difficult to read, she wasn't an open book. Not a simpleton whose emotions are easily displayed, whose intentions were easily understood. And if Amelia Watson, an experienced detective, couldn't even decipher the "Ina Code" is what they like to call it, how can Gura? It was a troubling first few steps.

But Gura didn't mind. Because she would _never_ give up on Ina.

~

Gura glanced behind her, staring at Ina's back. She was curled over the desk, her arm moving every once and a while. Gura leans to the side and she sees Ina's digital pen at quick work on the screen, Ina's hands swiftly maneuvering across the tablet with little trouble.

She's always been really good at drawing - Gura knows. And she slightly envies Ina for her talent.

She could sing sure, and Ina has praised her before, but still, Gura just loves the way Ina seemed to put her everything into her art. So much life and hard work translated to a million strokes, to different colours splashed across the screen. Yet it was easy work for Ina.

Something about that made Gura proud.

"Stop it." Ina hissed, her fingers lifting off the tablet as she curled into her chair. The flaps on top of her head flattened against her skull, she had her hands shoot up to her ears, and Gura is sure Ina's eyes were squeezed shut.

Gura clicks her tongue, _damned ancient ones_.

She makes a move to stand but during these times she knows Ina likes to stay uninterrupted. Even with her calm demeanor, Gura knows a lot goes on in Ina's mind. And though she wishes to help her, Ina always told her - Ame included - that she'd rather fight these moments on her own. She always warns them about it, telling them it's too dangerous.

There was one time where it seemed that the ancient ones had been particularly persistent it became all too much for Ina to handle, so much so that the corners of her eyes had brimmed with tears and she was struggling to breathe. But she had locked herself in a room. Refusing to let Gura and Ame in, despite the frustrated screams she would let out.

Gura doesn't like remembering that. All she could hear was being on the other side of the door while she could hear her lover scream in pain - it was horrible.

Ame had desperately tried to insist on helping Ina after, telling her, _pleading_ to help and it was at that moment where they had seen Ina raise her voice at them. Anger and frustration brimmed Ina's eyes at the time but Gura knew it wasn't out of spite towards them. It was out of guilt - and did Gura feel like _shit_ after making Ina upset like that.

Gura shook her head free of the memory and glanced back at Ina. It seemed the ancient ones were talkative today as well. With the way Ina held her head, her fingers pressing onto her skull as she curled into the armchair. Muffled whimpers left her lips, and Gura could only wince at the painful mumbling.

_Should I get her water?_

_It's the least I could do._

_Would it even help though? I doubt it._

_It wouldn't hurt to try though._

Ignoring the dilemma, Gura walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She made sure it wasn't too cold but not too warm either; just right for a dry throat. She made ample steps towards Ina's little studio, making sure her feet weren't making loud noises.

Once Gura had gotten closer to the taller girl, her eyebrows furrowed to the middle of her forehead. She looked at Ina with worry because it seemed that the voices were loud enough to drown out everything, even Gura's presence.

Ina had her eyes squeezed shut, and her lips wore into a thin line. It almost as if she was trying her best to hold back from a sob.

Gura sighed, lightly placing the glass of water just beside her tablet. She turned on her heel reluctantly, ignoring the nimble whimpers leaving Ina's parted lips. Gura ignored every instinct to turn around and interrupt this whole thing, but she knew better. She doesn't know much about the ancient ones as Ina did and Gura didn't want to make matters worst.

Gura took a step forward but she's quickly pulled back. A light pull on her sweater had made her foot retract from its aimed spot. Gura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she looks down at her wrist.

Her eyes widen and she looks up at Ina, who had her head slightly down, her free hand clutching to the side of her skull. Gura looked between Ina's tired expression to the hand gripping her iconic shark sweater.

Ina's fingers had caught onto Gura's sweater, crumpling the fabric under her palm.

"...Ina?" Gura calls out, being as gentle and as soft as she can.

Ina shivers in her seat and places her hand over her forearm, her fingers still gripping onto Gura's sweater. Gura notices the way Ina holds the fabric, tight and close as if she fears Gura would suddenly disappear had she not hold her tighter.

"You ok?" Gura fully turns her body to Ina this time, her expression softening. "Need somethn?" She asks.

Ina's shoulders raise to her ears, almost like she's hiding or making herself smaller. Her eyes are averted and as much as Gura wants Ina to look at her, she stays patient.

Ina says something, but her voice was too quiet.

Reluctantly, Gura steps closer to Ina, "I'm right here," is what she says. She doesn't bother asking what Ina had mumbled, not wanting to pressure her even if her curiosity is eating her up.

Gura just wants Ina to know, she can be her safe place.

"...oud." Ina mumbles.

Gura hums.

"The voices..." Ina speaks a little louder this time, though her voice slightly falters, "...they're loud."

Gura frowns when she sees Ina wince. She assumed the ancient ones hadn't stopped speaking; perhaps they were even screaming at this point. Gura wanted so bad to tear that book apart, to rip each paper from the spine and burn it into scalding, hot fire.

But that might hurt Ina too. And that's the last thing Gura wants.

"...do you need me to leave?" Gura makes a move to step away from Ina, blindly assuming that she maybe would want the living room to herself.

But Ina only pulls her back with a tug on Gura's sleeve. Gura squeaks when Ina slides her arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and burying her face in Gura's stomach. With Ina sitting down, it seemed as if Gura was taller.

They were so close, so intimate, it made Gura's heart flutter. She was thankful that Ina hadn't placed her head near her chest - that would've been embarrassing.

Gura looks down, almost cautiously, and she sees Ina nuzzle into her stomach.

_She's almost like a cat._

"Ina?"

Ina lifts her head up, though it seemed bashful in the sense that her head was still held low. She whimpers as she winces, her eyes squeezing shut and Ina quickly buries her face into Gura's sweater. At this point, Gura's unsure if Ina's aware of what she's doing right now, but that doesn't matter.

 _The voices must be louder._ Gura sighs softly, and she places her hand atop Ina's head. Carefully, she threads her fingers through her hair, dragging it in a way that was subtle but enough for Ina to take note of it.

Then Gura thought of something.

"Ina?" She calls softly.

Ina nods at her voice.

"I'll be right back," Gura moves to let go of Ina but the latter clings to her - oh, Gura's poor heart - "I'll be back before you know it. promise."

Ina's fingers slowly release her sweater but she keeps her head low. Gura smiles softly at her before rushing towards the one thing she feels she does best. In a hurry, she almost trips over her own two feet but she's quick to stand up.

Gura hums as she picks it up, a fond smile on her face as she walks back to Ina. Even with how low the light was in the living room, it still shone against the side of Ina's face. Gura couldn't help but let her stare linger more than a minute as she stares at the priestess.

"Hey, Ina?" She whispers, as low and soft as she could possibly muster up.

Ina raises her head and Gura feels her heart swell when the light perfectly frames Ina's chiselled face. There was something so supple, so soft and gentle about Ina's face structure and overall features that it made Gura want to baby her as much as she can. 

However, now's not the time for that.

"Think you can sit with me on the couch?" Gura smiles at her, a few of her shark teeth coming into light.

Ina nods slowly and stands up. Gura feels her hand grip onto the back of her own sweater and she can't help but smile at the feeling. It was almost as if Ina was asking her to lead her around, guide her into whatever it maybe - it's as if Ina _trusted_ her. Ina _trusted_ her. 

Gura swallowed the knot in her throat as the thought plagues her very mind. She promises herself not to blank out for Ina's sake but how can she not? Something as simple as this just means Ina trusts her with whatever she plans to do. Ina openly following her, obeying her, letting her do the guiding made Gura's heart flutter.

(Gura tries to ignore the more _inappropriate_ implications of her thoughts and focuses on the wholesome side.)

Ina sits on the couch, Gura settling beside her. The priestess is quiet, breathing a tad bit heavy and it's most probably because the ancient ones hadn't let up just yet. Every once and a while Ina would wince, eyes flinching shut and her shoulders jerking - the priestess is quick to recover and take a breath but she did look tired. 

"Just listen to _my_ voice, ok?" Gura whispers beside her. She stares at Ina, waiting for any response.

Ina takes in a deep breath, turning her head slightly to meet Gura's eyes, "Ok," she mumbles back. 

Gura smiles softly and takes out the small wooden instrument outside the black case. She handles it with care, making sure the fabric of the case doesn't catch onto the strings or the tuning heads. Gura hums a subtle song as she does so - making sure she's as quiet as she can be as to not surprise Ina and hopefully not to irritate the already annoying ancient ones. 

Truth be told, she has no idea if this going to work. She's never talked or touched Ina during these trying moments much less _sing_ to her. So really, Gura is relying on pure instinct and just on pure desperation to put Ina at ease.

She'll do anything.

"Here I go," Gura breathes in, closing her eyes for a split second before singing along the first strum of her finger. The first, soft, note that dragged across the strings of her ukulele, echoing silently in their living room. 

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

Gura feels Ina's fingers on her sweater loosen, though she can see the slight confusion displayed across her face. However, Gura doesn't miss the way the priestess's eyes seem less apprehensive.

_And let me see what spring is like on_

_Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words_

_Hold my hand_

Ina quietly draws closer to Gura's side.

_In other words_

_Baby, kiss me_

Gura, focused on singing, wonders if she just heard Ina let out a content sigh.Gura takes in another breath, picking up the pace of her strumming but maintaining the soft volume of the tune.

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forevermore_

_You are all I long for_

Gura glances at Ina, a fond look in her eyes as she studies the way Ina's violet hair shone amongst the light in the living room. She shone, so bright, and Gura would never get tired of it.

_All I worship and adore_

Gura smiles.

_In other words_

_Please be true_

Gura adds a bit of playful control, relishing in the way she perfectly created her own rendition of the very phrase - a part of her feels proud of herself for being creatively gifted.

_In other words_

She feels weight on her shoulder, gradually getting heavier. 

_In other words_

Gura slowly turns her head to her right and she sees Ina lazily clutching onto her arm. Her head laid light against the shark's shoulder, soft and adorable snores leaving her slightly chapped lips. Ina's eyes were shut, relaxed and at east - as so her forehead which was once tense was now even. Ina fell asleep - and so did the screaming voices in her head.

Gura puts her ukulele down softly beside her. She fidgets in a way that was comfortable for both of them. 

Placing a chaste kiss on Ina's forehead, Gura hums.

_I love you_


End file.
